In Love With The Wrong Person
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: When Kagome happens upon getting a opportunity to make some money while going to college, she takes it. Even if it means putting up with bratty children of the famous Inuyasha and Kikyo Takahashi. But when things go wrong, Kagome finds herself falling inlove with Inuyasha when she knows she shouldn't.


I sighed as my alarm went off; being a college student was the best. Today was the first day of my sophomore year. I was pretty excited for all my classes, especially history! We were going to be learning about the Feudal Era. Getting up, I threw a pillow at my roommate and best friend Sango and headed to the bathroom to shower.

She groaned and threw the pillow back at me, hitting the bathroom door and hitting the floor with the soft thud. Stripping, I wrapped my arms around myself as I suppressed a shiver as I waited on the water to heat up. Reaching a hand in, I felt warm water hit my hand and I stepped it, letting out a happy sigh as I began my shower.

After my shower, I stepped out and groaned at how cold it was. Wrapping a towel around my hair and then my body, I wiped my feet and headed into the bedroom. Sango was sitting up, sleeping like she usually did first thing in the mornings. Picking up the pillow she had threw at me; I whacked her in the face and giggled as her eyes shot open. "Kagome! If you weren't naked I'd tackle you."

Sticking my tongue out at her as she got up and headed to shower, I walked over to my closet as I tried to decide on what I wanted to wear. Deciding to go casual, I grabbed a plain red V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans, I began to get dressed. I turned my curling iron on as I took the towel off my head and brushed my hair, and then blow dried it.

When Sango got out of the shower, I was done with my hair and makeup. She whistled and winked at me, causing me to laugh. I sure do love that woman. We grew up together and as you guessed it, did everything together. Standing up and rolling up the cord to my curling iron, I watched as she threw her hair into a ponytail, I was so jealous of how beautiful she was without even having to try.

She glanced over at my alarm clock and sighed. "C'mon, we got ten minutes to get to class. Picking up my bag, I looped my arm with hers and we were off!

***Last Class of the Day***

I thought this class would never get here! I heard that we would be taught by the eldest Takahashi. If it was true, then I defiantly wanted a front row seat! As I walked into class, I was the only one there beside Mr. Takahashi himself.

"Well hello! Looks like you're the first to arrive, are you always an early bird?" I blushed slightly as I looked down and nodded, taking a seat right in front of him. He just smiled, "What might your name be?"

I looked him over, his long silver hair was down and his amber colored eyes were enchanting. "Kagome Higurashi." I told him quietly as others began to come into class.

"Well Kagome, I hope to see you this early every day." He said, and then smiled before heading to greet his other students. Rin, who I have hated since we were children, walked up to him and just about raped him with clothes on. I almost gagged as I watched her twirl her hair, her breast popping out of her too-tiny shirt and her butt hanging out of her too-small skirt. Such a skank.

I took notes and paid close attention to what he said, where as everyone else was just paying attention to him. I sighed, woman. When the bell rang, I finished up my notes, organized them neatly in my binder and then put everything away in their place inside my bag, it was a bad habit I had.

I looked up to see Sesshomaru talking on the phone quite angrily to someone named Inuyasha. He was saying telling him to find his own babysitter and something else; he was speaking too quickly for me to hear. I felt bad for ease dropping.

Once he hung up, he saw my staring at him and smiled. "Sorry you had to hear that, that was my little brother, Inuyasha. He and his wife Kikyo are going through a rough time right now and they are in need of a babysitter and maid."

I nodded and thought for a moment, it was a job, which meant money. Must not be too bad right? "What's his number? I can always use the money." I told him quietly as I walked up to his desk, he raised a brow reluctantly but began to write down a number.

"Text him, he's always too busy to talk. But never to text." He told me as he handed me a piece of paper. I nodded as I took my phone out and typed in the number, sending a quick text.

'**My name is Kagome Higurashi; I just learned that you are in need of a babysitter and maid? I need the money so I'm willing.'**

I hit the send button and thanked Sesshomaru again as I walked out of class, my phone in hand. It then dawned on me. If Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru Takahashi, that meant his little brother was Inuyasha Takahashi, the most successful man under thirty and sexy model. My heart began to speed up. The same Inuyasha who married the movie star Kikyo.

This might not be a walk in the park like I thought… My phone vibrated, giving me directions to a house and telling me to be there at 4. Looking at the clock I sighed, means I had 30 minutes to get there. Lucky for me, it was only down the road.

Sending a text to Sango, I headed outside and got in my car and headed to the house I was directed too. When I arrived, I thought I was going to shit a brick. This place was huge. Oh dear lord…

Getting out, I grabbed my bag and walked up to the door and knocked. I could hear muffled voices before the door swung open to reveal Inuyasha in nothing but a pair of jeans. Mm, mm, mm. "Hi, I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha looked me up and down, his eyes landing on my bag. "I need someone older than twenty, sorry." Then began to shut the door. My mouth hung open at how rude he was. My hand shot out to stop the door. "Excuse me. I'm twenty-three. I'm in college; your brother is the one who gave me your number."

This caused him to sigh as he opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. "Hold on and I'll go get the monsters." I just nodded, looking around I couldn't help but to internally groan. I had to clean this place? Ughh…

**A/N- Wellllll? Whatcha think? I intend to make this story pretty awesome (: but so far, what are your thoughts? Continue, no, change something?**


End file.
